


Returning Home

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Feasting, Gore, Insects, M/M, Torture, Very graphic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay punishes Reek for stealing his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is very graphic and you probably shouldn't read this while eating and if you have a weak stomach.  
> Amethyst_ink asked me to write this sometime in September so here it is. Also I am sorry it took so long.

The fear and anticipation was the thing that clawed at him the most. Not wanting to go to sleep for fear that when he would open his eyes Lord Ramsay would be there. Just thinking of him made a trickle of piss run down his thin leg.

He knew that Lord Ramsay would make him suffer for stealing his bride but how, Reek didn't know.

It had all seemed like a dream. Theon had saved Lady Arya from Ramsay and even carried her in the snow as if he was some prince in a story Jeyne used to read, but it had been for naught. The Bolton's had destroyed Stannis and his joke of an army.Theon knew the battle was lost so he grabbed Jeyne by her arm and ran into the forests.

Where he was intending to go, Theon didn't know but anywhere far away from Ramsay was a good place. As they continued running, tripping over stones and fallen tree branches, Theon began to hear a familiar sound.

 _The sound of dogs and horses_.

He looked at Jeyne and she looked at him, then he told her to run. She stubbornly shook her head and Theon struck her, not out of anger but out of kindness. Kyra had died because of him, but he would not let Jeyne die as well. Tears began to form in her eyes and he held her face within his hands and told her to run and if possible climb a tree as high as she can and hide there. She told him she loved him, then she ran off into the white land.

 **'Run, survive, and be free of Ramsay. That is the greatest gift I can give you.'** He thought, as he watched her go, off to live a life free of pain.

 Theon started to run as well, but in the different direction. He started zigzagging through the trees, running up hills, and finally he tumbled down a hill when the girls caught him. They didn't bite or growl but licked his sweaty face. They were happy to see him again and so was Ramsay judging by the look on his face.

“My sweet Reek, I am happy to have you back, but I'm afraid I haven't seen my wife. Do you have any clue as to where she has gone?” He asked with fake worry.

“Far away from here.” Theon answered with a sense of courage in his voice. To which Damon landed his greased whip on his back.

“Take my Reek back home to await his loving master while I find my wife.”

 

X

Reek was now in Winterfell's dungeons. It was the same as the Dreadfort's dungeons. Strong thick iron doors, and the smell of blood, piss, and shit, to greet you as soon as you walk in. The dungeons was filled with men taken captive from the battle and he could hear their screams along with a faint female's scream.

'Jeyne.' He thought frozen with fear. He had done so much for her in order to let her have a chance at happiness.

Theon stood and tried to listen closely, though it was hard to make out between the other screams.He was so into finding out who the women's scream was that he didn't even hear the footsteps, all he heard was the iron door creaking open and light from the torch filling the room. It wasn't Ramsay but two of Ramsay's men.Theon had seen them before, torturing other prisoners with their lord, but so far they had never tortured him. They roughly grabbed both of his arms and walked him out of the cell and into another room, Theon didn't know existed.

It wasn't large but rather an average sized room. The room had dried blood all over the floors, walls, and even on the ceiling. There were different types of odd instruments there as well. There was a bathtub, a rack that could hold a human body, pincers, knives, ropes, a chair with at least a thousand iron spikes on it from every direction, and cuffs hanging from the ceiling.

Ramsay was present along with Skinner, Alyn, and Ben Bones. They all had horrible looks on their faces but they remained silent, all except Lord Ramsay.

“I couldn't find my bride, Reek. Tell me where has she gone?” He asked seriously. His lower lip had been split. Theon knew there was only one person who could hit Ramsay and still continue breathing and he was Roose.

That was bad.

When Roose disciplines Ramsay, Ramsay disciplines Reek far worse, except rather than being in a playful mood and sometimes showing kindness after, Ramsay would be deathly serious and no amount of begging could stop him. 

“I don't know, My Lord, she ran the opposite way.”

Ramsay approached him fast, causing Reek to fall back onto his arse. Ramsay loomed over him. “You will be sorry.” The threat was said in a whisper. It reminded him of Roose.

Ramsay's men grabbed Theon and placed him inside the tub. They didn't remove any of his clothing but they cuffed his right arm to prevent him from fighting, while taking his left arm and placing it in a bowl mixed with milk and honey. Once his hand was completely soaked for 10 minutes the men left the room, Ramsay leaving with him.

Theon didn't know what the purpose of his hand being dipped in honey was, until he began to feel a couple of flies land on his arm. At first they were tickiling, but then more and more piled up, to begin feasting on his left hand. He tried to wiggle his wrist but the flies would fly off and then return in seconds.

As the days went by, Theon was sitting in his own piss, while new born maggots devoured his flesh and went into his body, chewing. Finally, mercifully Ramsay appeared along with the maester.

Theon was so happy he sobbed in joy, while begging forgiveness. Before the maester began working on his hand, Ramsay had asked him one last time where Arya was and Theon replied, “She went to the Wall along with some of Stannis's men. It was a lie but Ramsay believed it and nodded to the maester to begin.

The maester took some pincers in his hand and began to remove the maggots one by one. Pulling each out of Theon's hand and cutting away rotting flesh. Theon was in agony but the feeling of being devoured alive was worst so, he was grateful. Lord Ramsay was very kind to him.

Once the maester removed all of the insects he poured boiling wine all over his wounds to which Reek fainted from the pain. When he awoke, his hand was in bandages and he was in Lord Ramsay's lavish bed chamber laying on the floor. He had seen someone, had given him a bath so he no longer smelled of piss or blood. He turned around to take in the scene before him and finally noticed Ramsay sitting in the corner of the room, his pale eyes set on him.

“You really hurt me. Running off along with my bride.” He said, sadly. Had Theon not known any better he would have really thought Ramsay was hurt but it was all a lie.

 “I'm sorry, m'lord.” Came the meek reply.

Ramsay began to smile. “I forgive you, Reek. You are my pet, how could I not? I sent men to fetch Arya for me and they should be back here any day now. She will have to suffer for her part in this scheme too.”

Theon didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

“Know this, the next time a stunt like this is performed I will show you no mercy. I will dip your whole body in milk and honey and let the maggots feed on you until you are nothing but bones. Do you understand?”

 “Yes, m'lord.”

 “Good” Ramsay stood up and walked away but before he left, he reached into his pocket. “Oh, I almost forgot, I have a small gift for you.” He smiled. “I know how much you miss your fingers and toes, so I brought you these.” and with that, he threw bloody fingers at him, three to be exact.

 The fingers belonged to a woman.

“If I can't find my bride then I will take your sister as my wife. I paid her a little visit a few days ago, you must have heard her in the dungeons with you.”

Theon froze and his eyes grew wide and Ramsay laughed, shutting the chamber door and leaving him alone in his room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm awful for hurting Asha but I thought it would be the perfect ending. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I delivered. :))


End file.
